The Titan Tournament (Roleplaying Page.)
This is the official roleplaying page for the Titan Tournament. While the sign up page is for registration, information, and guidelines about said tournament, this page is where the actual roleplaying, dialogue, and fighting will be held.Let the games begin, and may the odds be in your favor! Main Hub Your characters enter a large circlar buidling with high walls leading to a sky-drawn ceiling.It’s colored with light blue and silver. The center holds the registration table, with various couches and staff standing about. Between the halls leading to the other rooms are different selling-stands.To the right is the Break Room, and to the left is the Battle Room. To the front is the main offices for employees only. Main Registration Room Break Room A large slightly-darker room than that of the main room, the Break Room holds a cafeteria to the right and a lounge to the left. Various couches and tables are set up, with purchasable emporiums of different foods surrounding the cafeteria side. Some dispensers for snacks and drinks are scattered about. Battle Room The main battle room holds the records and footage of various fights and brief information for items and combatants. It connects to three other pathways through a single hall, the Training Room at the left, the armory at the right, and the Battle Selection room which leads to the main fights ahead of both. Training Room Here, you can select all of the various information gathered about each player involved, as well as the items, and practice against holograms and props. Armory Permission is required to access different levels of armor and weapons. Mostly those with more recognition are able to access these wares. Those that attempt to take them will be punished if done so without permission. Battle Select A screen will appear to select your battle, your opponent, and the circumstances of the battle. START HERE Rynk strolled in to the Hub, hands crossed behind her back as she looked about the overly clean location. She quickly noticed the regulators for registration and made her way over. "Name?" The staff asked. "Rynk," She replied. "Where do-" "When do you plan to compete?" The employee interrupted for a moment. "I... I'm not. I'm just here to watch for now. Do I need to sign up for th at?" The hub-member paused at this, then took a small sticker-badger, handing it to the midget-lynx. "Just keep that on you and keep out of the battle room. That's for contestants." "Alright thanks," She nodded. "... Can I sign up later if I want?" "I believe so." "Okay thanks," She walked over to a couch, collapsing atop it in wait for other people. Soon after, Kallus entered. Looking for the sign up sheet. "I plan on signing up.. Any idea where I can do that?" Rynk held up a single hand, pointing to the center-desk in the room. Kallus walked up to the sign in desk. Axel ran into the room like a kid in a candy store. "wow look at this place! His voice filled with optimism. The staff immediately turned to Kallus. "Are you a competitor?" Rynk's ears twitched as she sat up a bit to Axel's voice. "Oh hey. You again." "Hey Rynk havent seen you since the second tournament how ya been?" He waved. She shrugged. "Nothing much changes. You're here to fight or watch?" "Yes, I'm a competitor.." "Name?" The employee asked. "Kallus Ibrahim.." She handed him an arm-band. "Keep this on you as long as you remain here. All areas of the building are available to you except for the employees section behind this desk." Kallus put the armband on. "Got it.. Better yet, where do I go to get some practice in.." The woman handed him a small map pamphlet. The battle area is to the right," She pointed. "Im here to fight its always good to join tournaments to fight strong people for training." Axel said scratching his head. "No better reason," Rynk agreed. "This time though I'm staying out of it... for now at least. I'm a bit tired of going to these things just to not do anything." "Ok then Where do I sign up?"Axel said fixing his goggles. "Desk, right there," She pointed to the large ciruclar desk at the center of the room. "I'm gonna get some distance now before people think I'm the welcoming commitee to ask about where everything is," She started off toward the break room. "Hey every one this one right here is the welcoming commite!!" He pointed to Rynk with a slight chuckle before heading to the desk. The midget-lynx just rolled her eyes at the comment, though she did chuckle on her way out. "You are also a competitor?" The employee at the desk asked Axel. "Yep I am." Axel said with pride. "Name?" Category:Tournament Category:Free Join Roleplay